romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen in 30 days Season 1 walkthroughs
Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of three variables: you can increase your skills of Tact (diplomacy) ��, Will ✊ '''or '''Plot��. These choices change the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Premium choices that require in-game currency to be unlocked are marked by a ��gem symbol. Quick choices that are timed are marked by a ⏰ timer symbol. Click here to go back to Queen in 30 days' main wiki page. Click here to go to Season 2 DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! 'S1, Ep 1: The Hatter's Queen' A young student comes to a faraway kingdom to have a grand time, find love and become part of the upper crust. Choice: After bumping into Richard and spilling Tequila sunrise all over your shirt. "Young man," *You have got to be more careful! (+1 Will ✊) *If that's got grenadine in it though... that shirt's ruined (+1 Plot��) *Are you OK?: (+1 Tact��) Choice: George the MC asks where the inspiration for your hat came from. "This hat..." *I made by myself (+1 Plot��) *Was made by my friend Megan''' (+1 Tact��)' *Why are you asking? '(+1 Will ✊)' '''Choice: Richard asks you to dance with him' "Richard," *Of course, I will (+1 Tact��) *Maybe, next time? (+1 Plot�� *No, this isn't the place for it (+ 1 Will ✊) ⏰'Choice: Avoid getting hit by the bike.' *Rush to the edge of the bridge *Rush to Richard *Stay where you are Choice: Richard talks about how he's always wanted to see the Statue of liberty but he thinks it's too touristy. "I think..." *Yes, I know what you mean''' (+1 Tact��)' *Tell me more about your family '(+1 Plot��)' *That's nonsense '(+1 Will ✊)' 'S1, Ep 2: The Queen's First Victory' When your fiance moves to another country the only thing you can do is follow him, of course! ��'Choice: Dresses''' *Pinup lady''' (��8)' *Elegant long '(��23)' *Modest black Mark will complement you if you choose ''Pinup lady or'' Elegant long but it does NOT influence the story. '''MC thinks about the literature contest. The topic is "If I were a Queen."' "Oh, well... I mean if I were a Queen, I'd" *Take care of my people: (+1 Tact��) *Have fun while everybody is working (+1 Will ✊) *Dive into big league politics (+1 Plot��) Choosing any of these options will give you the prompt: Attention! This choice has changed the course of your story. ⏰'Choice: Mark asks you to marry him.' "I..." *Will! *Have to think about it. Neither choice influences the story dramatically. Choice: Mark is on the phone telling MC not to come and see him off. He tells her to stay home. "Mark..." *You're a chronic jerk! (+1 Will ✊) *Are you hiding something? (+1 Plot��) *I promise I won't cry (+1 Tact��) 'S1, Ep 3: Queen's Luck' What are you going to do alone in a foreign city when all your beliefs have been smashed down? ��'Choice: Choose your attire' *Simple dress (��10) *Cute dress'(��20)' *Jeans and a shirt Path of Diplomacy: MC chats with the receptionist. The two becomes friendly with her. Path of Will: While the receptionist is away, MC sneaks behind her desk and tries to log in to her computer. ✊'Choice: Guess the password.' *12345 *Hotel phone number *Hotel name✅'Correct' Path of Plot: Choice: MC catches Mark and Susan in the hotel room. "Mark..." *Who is that? (+1 Tact��) *What the hell is going on?! (+1 Will ✊) *I knew it! (+1 Plot��) Choice: Mark stepped closer, trying to push you away from the door. (What to do?) *(Stand up to him.) (+1 Will ✊) *(Cry) (+1 Plot��) *(Show dignity.) (+1 Tact��) Choice: after yelling at Mark (What to do) *(Knee him between the legs.) (��10) The scar will remain in Mark's face for the next couple of chapters. *(Slap him.) ⏰'Choice: Someone yanked hard at your shoulder bag.' (What to do?) *(Grab the bag.) *(Shout with all your might.) *(Fall down.) After speaking to the fortune-teller and choosing the runes. "Thank you. I..." *Liked it very much (+1 Tact��) *Liked it. But I don't believe you (+1 Plot��) *Didn't like it (+1 Will ✊) ��Choice: Choose a necklace *A token of luck''' (��5)' *A flower of luck '(��10)' *Clover '''Choice: When talking about the statue, Adam asks "And what makes him different?' "He just looks so..." *Kind and merry. *Scary Choosing any of these options will give you the prompt: "One day this choice will affect your story." ��Choice: Choose a room. *The well-designed room (��30) *The classy room''' (��100)' *The common room Whichever room you choose will be your room for the remainder of the story. 'S1, Ep 4: Queen of the Festival' Your first time in a palace is always the one to remember. So go on and take the most out of it! ��'Choice: Choose a dress''' *Open shoulders (��9) *Blue royal''' (��21)' *Classic checkered '''Choice: Peter, the statue, starts speaking to you' "I don't..." *What the hell is going on? (+1 Will ✊) *This has to have some explanation (+1 Tact��) *Hey! Who's there? (+1 Plot��) ⏰'Choice: MC is attacked by a furry shadow. Its class dug into your leg. ' (What to do) *(Shriek and throw it off.) (+1 Plot��) *(Brace yourself and stand still.) (+ 1 Will ✊) *(Stagger back.): (+1 Tact��) Choice: Julia asks you who you are. I'm... *None of your business! (+1 Will ✊) *And just who are you? (+1 Plot��) *I'm Adam's guest (+1 Tact��) Choice: Squirrel or Ferret You can choose to between a squirrel or ferret to be your pet for the rest of the series. It costs 21�� to adopt one and you have the opportunity to name it. Choice: Meet Richard in the summer house. (What to do?) *I want to see Richard!' (��29)' Get a special romantic scene with Richard at his summer house. *I'm dead tired... Choice: There is a sound at the window and MC gets scared. "I think I must..." *(Close the window.) (��21) Get a special romantic scene with Adam *(Just go to sleep) Choice (If you chose to'' close the window'' in the previous choice) Adam..." *Just one time This choice has altered the course of your story *I don't think I should 'S1, Ep 5: The Fashion Queen' It's time to show yourself to the world. Take part in a jewelry fashion show and don’t let anyone lead you astray. Choice: Choose a dress *Stylish avant-garde''' (��12)' *Designer Dress' (��18)' *Rose Dress ��'Choice (if you have a pet) MC asks Emma if her pet can join her at the fashion show.' "Well..." *OK agreed.' (��12)' *I have some doubts '''Choice: response to Julia insulting MC and Emma.' "Julia..." *You look very well today (+1 Tact��) *Your dress is stained (+1 Plot��) *Richard will find you out for the wretch you are (+1 Will ✊) ⏰'Choice: Julia trips you.' (What to do?) *(Fall down.) *(Step aside.) *(Jump over.) ��Choice: Choose a fashion show necklace *The Ruby Sword (��12) *The Royal Dawn (��18) *Heart of the Queen Choice: Emma asks MC if she's ready.' "Emma, I..." * Am aghast (+1 Tact��) * Am always ready (+1 Will ✊) * Regret one thing (+1 Plot��) ⏰'Choice: MC is walking in the fashion show and sees Adam and Richard in the audience.' You... *(Wink at Richard.) *(Wink at Adam.) *(Turn and walk back.) ⏰'Choice: While walking back to the curtain.' You... *(Fall into her arms.) *(Calmly finish your walk.) *(Follow her) ⏰'Choice: The lights go out and Emma screams.' (What to do?) * (Rush to Emma.) (+1 Will ✊) * (Don't move.) (+1 Tact��) * (Grab the necklace.) (+1 Plot��) Choice: Julia accuses MC of stealing the Royal Dawn "Who, Me?!" *yeah right! (+1 Tact��) *Or you're the one who did it! (+1 Will ✊) *Do you have any proof? (+1 Plot��) ⏰'Choice: Daniel finishes questioning MC and she is released. She finds her way back to the main room with the catwalk. Adam and Richard are waiting for you.' (What to do?) *(Dash up to Adam.) *(Dash up to Richard.) *(Stay where you are.) : 'S1, Ep 6: The Queen Under Suspicion ' When being wrongfully accused you have two ways: give up or revolt and prove your innocence. Choice: Asking Emma about Chenuto and Alva "Emma..." *Chenuto's niece -Who is she? (+1 Tact��) *Does Chenuto have any money troubles? (+1 Plot��) *Alva is a bit peculiar (+ 1 Will ✊) Choice: MC and Emma are planning to get the necklace back from Alva. "So we have to..." *We'll ask Pet to get it for us You only get this choice if you have a pet and brought them to the fashion show. *Steal it. *Talk to her. Choice: After getting the necklace back. "I suggest we..." *Give it back to the inspector (+1 Will ✊) *Keep it (+1 Plot��) *Give it to Chenuto (+1 Tact��) Choice: MC and Emma are planning to put the necklace back to where it came from. "How about..." *I'll distract them (+1 Tact��) *You distract them (+1 Plot��) *We act together (+ 1 Will ✊) ��'Choice: MC Returns the Royal Dawn and Daniel asks what she wants to do with it.' "..." *I want to keep it (��23) The necklace is added to your wardrobe. *I want you to keep it ��Choice: Richard asks MC to join him in the main hall. "I..." *Totally do! (��23) Get some private time with Richard *Richard, I'll stay with Adam. ��'Choice: Choose an animal bed (You get this choice if you chose to keep the pet)' *Comfy bed (��6) *Luxury bed (��10) *Simple bed ��'Choice: Adam moves closer intending to cuddle' (What to do?) *(Move closer.) (��10) Get a small romantic scene with Adam *(Move away.) 'S1, Ep 7: The Queen at the Races' Real people of quality are all around you. But why do you have a feeling that these top-notches are hiding something behind those smiles? ��Choice: Choose a dress *An elegant violet (��11) *Royal laces (��20) *Simple black dress Choice: Emma asks MC what she wants her race flower to represent. "Hmmm... I want to show..." *My feeling to someone (+1 Tact��) *My independence (+1 Will ✊) *My need for an ally (+1 Plot��) ⏰'Choice: MC runs into a lady in the Royal Garden.' "Ow!" *Hey, careful! (+1 Will ✊) *I do so apologise! (+1 Tact��) *You're such a beauty! (+1 Plot��) Choice: Mats asks MC to tell them a bit about herself. "I..." *Wont say anything (+1 Will ✊) *Wonder what this place is (+1 Tact��) *Am more interested in you: (+1 Plot��) ��Choice: MC talks about how Mats is so sure that Julia will not become queen. "I guess I should..." *Make sure. (��20) Get a scene listening in to Mats and Simon's conversation. *Forget about it ��Choice: Wilma and Emma are talking about the horse being sold. "Lunar..." *Has to stay here! (��20) Congrats! it seems like you've just bought a horse. *It's a pity. ⏰'Choice: MC enters the Lunar's stable and the horse starts acting up. (You only get this choice if you bought the horse.)' (What to do?) *Punch her on the nose (+1 Will ✊) *Stand still (+1 Tact��) *Giver her an apple (+1 Plot��) 'S1, Ep 8: The Queen and the First Danger' Events are speeding up and this time it seems serious. Can it be that your life - and Richard's - is in danger? Choice: MC asks Richard... "Tell me..." *Do you love Julia? (+1 Tact��) *Do you really want to be a king? (+1 Plot��) *Why bother with traditions? (+ 1 Will ✊) Choice: Richard asks MC to help him become the king. "Richard! !..." *Exactly how? (+1 Tact��) *Of course, I will! (+ 1 Will ✊) *What's my interest? (+1 Plot��) Choice: MC has a choice to give her flowers to Richard. "Richard..." *I have something for you This action has changed Richard's attitude to you. *It's nothing. Choice: Emma asks what MC and Richard were talking about. "We talked about..." *Politics. You've trusted Emma with Richard's secret. *Horses. You didn't trust Emma with Richard's secret Choice: Daniel catches the boy who stole MC's baf and asks her if she recognizes him. "Yes! Yes, that's him!" *You little bastard! (+ 1 Will ✊) *Poor chap... (+1 Tact��) *So where is my money? (+1 Plot��) ��Choice: MC has the option to take Andrew to the palace and be his mentor. "Let's..." *Take him to the palace (��21) Congratulations! You gave Andew a new life. He won't forget this. *Send him to the orphanage. *I don't care. ⏰'Choice: Mc and Adam are being followed by another car. The situation becomes dangerous and Adam yells "GET DOWN!"' (What to do?) *Lay down. *Freeze into shock. *Shriek. ⏰'Choice: Adam tells you to take the wheel' (What to do?) *Grab the wheel. *Fall on Adam. *Don't move. ⏰'Choice: MC sees a man in the old castle. He walks close to her and beckons her to come to him.' (What to do?) *Attack (+ 1 Will ✊) *Retreat (+1 Tact��) *Cheat him (+1 Plot��) ��Choice: Adam invites MC to the royal wine cellar. She has a choice to bring Emma. Adam..." *Can I take Emma? (��30) *OK, I'm coming. ��'Choice: Choose a dress.' *Translucent blouse (��8) *Jumsuit (��21) 'Jumpsuit *Everyday tunic 'S1, Ep 9: The Queen and a Horse Ride Troubles are there again to annoy you. And here's the first sign: didn't you hear someone talk about murder? Choice: Richard invites MC to another room to check if he's OK. "I..." *Feel like accepting the offer. Your relationship with Richard has improved *Better do what Adam asked *I'll join Adam. You made Richard Jealous. ��Choice: MC can invite Richard to the bath with her. (You get this choice if you accept Richard's offer) "Maybe I should call him...?" *I think... yes. (��31) *No, I'll just enjoy myself. ��Choice: Choose a set. *Like a professional (��18) *A real noble lady (��31) *A common set Choice: MC hears Emma and Mats yelling in the other room. "Emma!" *Continue knocking (+1 Tact��) *Break in (+ 1 Will ✊) *Cry "Fire!" (+1 Plot��) Choice: Speaking with Emma after Mats leaves. "Emma..." *Tell me everything, now (+ 1 Will ✊) *Do I need to ask? (+1 Tact��) *I want to help (+1 Plot��) Choice: MC has the option to take Lunar riding with her. (You get this option if you bought Lunar in Ep. 7) "I..." *Will still take her. Lunar's attitude towards you will improve. *I'll take someone calmer. Choice: Julia taunts MC about riding a horse. "Julia..." *The only scary thing here is you:(+ 1 Will ✊) *Not really. Why? (+1 Tact��) *Be careful... (+1 Plot��) ��Choice: Julia makes a bet with MC but Emma insists that she does not take the bet. "Emma, I..." *Am thinking of a trick... (��18) *Will accept the bet. *Will do as you say. ⏰'Choice A: The race starts. (If you chose to trick Julia)' You threw the bag... *Under Vampire's hooves *In Vampire's eyes. Choice B: The race starts (If you chose to race Julia but not to trick her.) (What to do?) *Spur her on her with your legs. ←''' Correct *Punch her in the rump. *Shout at her. '''Path of Will: ✊Choice: MC asks Julia what's been bothering her. "Get off the horse, I'm telling you! I..." *Will make you go down! (+ 1 Will ✊) *I'll go talk to Mats... (+1 Plot��) *I just want to talk (+1 Tact��) Path of Tact: ��Choice: MC asks Julia what's been bothering her. "Tell me..." *Is this because of Mats?: *What can I do to help? (+1 Tact��) *Who is is that you want to kill?: 'S1, Ep 10: The Queen and Some Scheming' Adrenaline goes up high when you mix love and violence in a grand cauldron of court plots. Choice: Julia reveals her plan. "Emma..." *Why? (+1 Tact��) *I'd punish her myself...(+ 1 Will ✊) *Who told you to?(+1 Plot��) Choice: After Emma tells MC her story. "I..." *Feel so bad for you... (+1 Tact��) *Am so angry at Mats'(+ 1 Will ✊)' *Don't get his motive'(+1 Plot��)' Choice: MC runs into Mark. (What to do?) *(Laugh at him.)(+ 1 Will ✊) *(Talk to him a bit.)(+1 Tact��) *(Pretend you don't recognize him.)(+1 Plot��) Choice: MC meets Leonard and he asks what she is doing in Sagar. "I..." *Am here because of Richard *Am here because of Adam *Am much more interested in you (��27 ) ��Choice: Choose an attire. *Military uniform''' (��23)' *Martial kimono '(��28)' *T-shirt and shorts '''Choice: After Emma makes her call.' (What to do?) *(Hug her tightly.) Your relationship with Emma has just improved! *(Put some fight into her.) Choice: MC hears commotion coming from Emma's room and rushes in. (What to do?) *(Shout.)(+1 Tact��) *(Fight Mats.)(+ 1 Will ✊) *(Confused Mats.)(+1 Plot��) Choice: Adam brings MC back to her room so she can explain. "Adam..." *It's your fault! *Nothing happened! *I'm sorry. (27 ��) ��Choice: MC tells Adam how she feels "I..." *Want to love you. (��28) Your relationship with Adam has improved. *I want to be your friend. Category:Walkthroughs